


Hero

by OfAllTheStarsAligned



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Board Games, Drinking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, riven's been nursing a MASSIVE crush on sky since they met, this game doesnt exist i just made some stuff up, this is like season 2 or 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAllTheStarsAligned/pseuds/OfAllTheStarsAligned
Summary: Board game night with the boys.
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hero

Sky sat in a circle on the floor with the other four Specialists. To his right was Timmy, who was next to Brandon, who was next to Helia, and then Riven, who was on Sky's left. They were playing some board game Helia found, one where they all had to work together to win.

Along with that, they drank some terrible beer Riven bought when he was last in Magix. Sky thought overall, the game was going okay and no one seemed too drunk. Riven was clearly heavily tipsy, as he was very giggly. That came as a surprise to Sky initially, but he was happy to see Riven smile and laugh. 

They were a little over halfway through with the game, and the alcohol but Brandon had gotten up and put it away. They all were doing relatively okay in the game, they had all moved their pieces down the board, collected colorful money, and dodged traps. Riven, however, was the closest to being eliminated. He had taken a lot of penalty cards and did not have enough money to buy himself back in if he took another one.

Just then, it happened. Riven landed on another red square and was officially out of the game. With that, he let out a sigh and flopped onto his back.

"Well, I'm out," he said as he put his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Damn, and we were doing so well," Brandon said with a slight laugh.

"You just have terrible luck, don't you, Riven?" Helia said as he leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah, always have," Riven replied simply.

Sky frowned slightly before he started to count through his colorful slips of paper. "Here, I got it," he said.

Timmy raised his eyebrows, "You sure, Sky? What if you get out next?" 

"Not a big deal to me," Sky shrugged before he turned to Riven, "alright, sit up, you're still in this."

Riven sat up again and ran his fingers through his hair, encouraging it to stay slicked back.

"You're... sure?" Riven asked simply and tilted his head.

Sky gave him a smile, "Of course."

As Sky tossed the colorful money back into the lid of the box, a deep blush blossomed across Riven's face. Then, before Sky could ask, Riven partially covered his mouth with his hand and softly giggled. Genuine joy apparent in his eyes and the sides of his smile peaked out from behind his fingers.

"What is it?" Sky asked, though he knew it could be nothing in Riven's state. 

Riven simply shook his head as his laughter subsided. He then scooted closer to Sky and gently cupped one side of his face before he pulled Sky's face closer to kiss his cheek.

Sky felt his face heat up heavily and he felt warm from the blush and from Riven's hand and lips. He focused on how _soft_ Riven's lips felt and how the tip of Riven's nose lightly pressed into his cheek in that moment. He looked over to the other three Specialists, who seemed equally surprised as him.

Then, after a few moments, Riven pulled away with a soft smile and a very deep blush on his face.

"My hero."

**Author's Note:**

> riven, dramatically pacing around his room: i am so in love with sky but i cant tell him because i am scared so instead im rude and feel bad about it and  
> timmy, riven's roommate: riven will you Please shut the fuck up about your gay yearning for 10 minutes i am doing my homework
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments ! <3


End file.
